The Bulma Project: Bulma224
by Bulma-chan2
Summary: Update! Chapter 12! Magic, Cloning, and mayhem. Read and Review!
1. Chapter one

This story is one of a kind didn't steal didn't borrow the story nothing like that. The DBZ characters belong to he who has made them. My idol, whom I have mad a shrine of. Not really, but what the hey. My shrine is a Vegeta and Inu Yasha shrine. I just love them. Any ways back to the disclaimer. Don't own then, wish I did ,the whole scenario we all go through, blah blah blah. Hope you enjoy. Don't sue, have no money, just myself and my stitch stuffed animal. I'm sure you don't want me, I'll fight to keep my stitch animal though. NO! You can't have 'im! ::grabs the toy close to her with a death grip. Sees people staring and sweatdrops:: Well then....hehe...on to the story.

  
  


The Bulma Project: Bulma224

  
  


Chapter one:

  
  


I rolled over, and pushed the covers off of me. The sound of birds chirping outside was making me sick. The nauseating smell of breakfast in the morning reached my nostrils. I rolled back over again and glanced at my clock. 

  
  


It read 6:30. I sighed. In about a few minutes the clock will go off any ways. Might as well get up. There is no point in sleeping anymore, it would just make me tired even more than already possible, I thought to myself. So I got up and stretched one of those bone popping stretches, with a jaw popping yawn. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and shuffled around my room. You should know that shuffle, the one where you don't pick up your feet because your too lazy and tired to do it. Well it was one of those mornings. 

  
  


I then headed for my bathroom, and took a quick shower. As I wiped the steam from the mirror, I looked at my reflection. I stared deep into my blue eyes and wondered who I was. I took a closer look at my self, I had long blue hair with white streaks, the hair flowed down my back.. You couldn't tell that there was white until the light hit it at a certain angle. I am about 5'4, maybe a little taller. A slight build of the body, kinda muscular. 

  
  


I let a hand trail down my belly, and lightly touched my abs. Well maybe a little bit more than "kinda". I sighed a deep sigh, and rubbed some lotion on my skin and left the bathroom. I then got dressed, and searched for my homework. Then after finding my homework, grabbed my shoes and headed downstairs. The boredom of life was getting to me, it was the same things everyday. After a while I think it starts eating at some peoples consciousness. It was starting to get to mine. I wanted something new, an adventure. Something to make life interesting. Boy was I going to get it.

  
  
  
  


******************

  
  


"Mom, has Donny eaten all the cocoa puffs again?" I yelled to my adopted mom. She was a hard working woman with three kids, divorced. Tragic I know. It's not like there isn't one in every other house. I swear that the only reason people are now marrying and getting together are just to procreate. It's not for love anymore. Maybe they think so, but it's not. She married my ex adopted dad to get away from her mother. Who abused her and abused her. Her dad raped and molested her for the longest time. So I don't blame her for wanting to get away. Even if she thought it was love. I'm sure that everyone has almost the same kind of story. It's really popular nowadays. Sad ain't it?

  
  


"No, I don't think so. Check in the cupboard," she yelled back from her room,"I cooked eggs and bacon, why don't you eat that?"

  
  


"I don't want that, too greasy for my stomach." Like I said I don't blame her. You know what? I just hope I never go through life like most people do, I've had my bad days and my good days. But I'm glad I don't have to wake up every morning wondering what could have happened. I don't get that privilege yet, after all I am still only seventeen. I still have a way to go. After eating a quick bowl of fruit loops (since my brother ate the cocoa puffs) I grabbed my backpack and started out the door. I stopped and turned around and looked around the place. My living room was small, compared to some. The dining room not even big enough to fit a table in, especially a table for four. What a life we all live. It makes you wonder if there is more to go for, more to do. Then what we've always done. "Mom I'm off to school now, Donny and Martie have already went. Bye!" "Bye sweety!" she yelled back. I then sighed and left for my bus stop.

  
  
  
  


**********************

  
  


I pulled my Jacket a little closer towards me. Even if I live in a mostly sunny place, it still can get a little cold. Might not stay that way for very long, but it does get cold. I watched my breath float like a white cloud in front of me as I walked to my stop. I sighed a deep sigh. I was bored, I needed something to keep me going. I was about a few feet away when I saw something. I was staring strait foreword, I could see the other teens standing at attention waiting for the bus to appear. 

  
  


Their breath puffing out as well. I was almost there, when out of the corner of my eye I saw something. I turned my head and looked to the left. There was a tall dark looking man standing there staring at me. Well I assumed it was a man. But it was more like he was staring through me. I couldn't pull my eyes away. I couldn't make out his features, but they seemed strange almost like they weren't human, but the shadows kept me from seeing anything more than that. I just continued to stare, feeling like I was being pulled. 

  
  


The wind suddenly picked up and started blowing around dead leaves when a friend of mine called my name and pulled my attention away from the weird shadowy figure. I saw my friend Reppa coming towards me, waving her arms wildly. 

  
  


"Bulma! Guess what, I got asked out to the dance! Isn't thi-" she must have gotten a look at my face, I could feel my brows scrunched up in kinda a scowl. I knew the weird guy was gone. I couldn't feel it's presence anymore. I was kinda annoyed, and yet relieved. 

  
  


"Is there something wrong with you?" Reppa asked me. I shook my head. "No, nothing wrong. I just thought I saw something." 

  
  


"You always think you see something. Anyways here comes the bus and I'll tell you who asked me out to the Valentine dance."

  
  


"Alright, but I don't want to hear about it again."We then got onto the bus, and made our way to school. And as I sat down and looked again where the man was standing I thought I saw the figure again, but couldn't really look to see if what I saw was true for the bus was already speeding away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well that was fun! It kinda just hit me how I was going to write this story. I am writing it seriously. My other story I really didn't take my time writing. But this one I will. So people please bear with me and some of the chapters will 'prolly be boring. But the other DBZ characters won't be in until later chapters, most likely in the third or something. Would love it if ya reviewed. This is my second story, and a whole lot better than my first. I took the first one off of ff.net 'cause it was that bad......but there are worse out there. Well hope you enjoyed. If you want to see how dorky my first story is go to 

  
  


And enjoy the time. It's not all bad. This one will get better. Thanx for your time and please tell me what ya think. Might be a lemon some where....not sure.....well going now ;) bye!!

  
  


Bulma_chan224

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Welcome to the next exciting chapter! I just now realized this is kinda an alternate universe. Like, totally. The time line will make no sense. So don't worry about it. I changed a few things too. Like the thinking process is now in the * symbol. And there is swearing, and a DBZ character is in this one...well actually a couple. Whoo hoo! ::throws hands up in the air:: Any hoo.....onto the story. And once again I do not own or claim any characters I didn't make up myself. And the reason why the character has the same name as Bulma will be explained later. She is not The real Bulma ok? Well on with the dumb story.

  
  
  
  


Another note: Trunks is like.....18 almost 19 in this story. Goten is in here too, he's the same age as Trunks. And the rest are here too, but I don't know when they'll show. So, I'll tell you their age when they appear. Gosh this can be really irritating, writing a story and all. Ok then on with the show.

  
  
  
  


Bulma Project: Bulma224

  
  


chapter two:

  
  


"Dammit!" I kicked my locker door, and scowled at the dent I left in it. 

  
  


"Don't know your own strength, huh?" A brown haired boy asked me. 

  
  


I just scowled at him. "Donny don't you have anything else to do during lunch break then bother me? Can't you see that I'm busy?" I tried putting the combination in the lock again. It still wouldn't work. I punched the locker right above mine and my fist went through it. "Shit!" I shrieked. And pulled my hand out. That has been happening since I turned sixteen. But it keeps increasing everyday. It was starting to scare me. Well I did get some enjoyment out of punching a hole in the most popular guy's locker. The guy is a prick he deserved it. 

  
  


Donny just looked at the hole and finished where he left off. "Anyways mom made me ask, after school me and the guys are going to hang out at the mall. Mom told me you had some shopping you wanted done and to at least ask. So I'm assuming you don't want to go with my dead beat friends. But I at least did ask so I can't get into trouble. Bye" after speaking super fast, he then quickly started to walk away. 

  
  


"Hey! You didn't even get my answer. And I wasn't going to go. I was going to wait 'til this weekend. But now that I can bother you, 'cause knowing you. It's not your friends your going with. It's a date with someone isn't it? So, yes I want to go." I crossed my arms waiting for Donny to stop walking away. He didn't disappoint. 

  
  


"Aww...come one Bul. Why can't you just once let me have a life. How much do I have to pay you?" I raised my eyebrow. He sighed his annoyance. "Fine, but stay away. And don't bother us and it's a deal." 

  
  


"Alright, but one question....who are you taking?"

  
  


"The new girl, Christy." I rolled my eyes. The new girl Christy was a whore if anyone ever saw one. She is always all over any willing flesh. The worse part was she wore this perfume that I just couldn't stand. I stared at my brother. "Maybe I should stay with you guys just in case you want to try something, you might catch some disease." 

  
  


Donny sighed and rolled his eyes. "But," I continued," I can't stand the smell of her, she uses way too much perfume. So you don't have to worry about me tagging along."Donny rolled his eyes again. " 

  
  


I don't understand you, you can hardly smell her perfume. Your just too sensitive. Anyways we leave right after school so be ready, her parents are giving us a ride. Gotta get to class, lunch break is almost over. See ya later sis." he waved goodbye and sped off down the hall. I turned again to my locker and remembered that I couldn't get it open. So I decided to skip the next class I was to be in. *Can't get my books then I can't learn anything. So I'll skip.* And I actually skipped my way towards the football field where the bleachers were. What a great day this was turning out to be.

  
  


*********************

Trunks sighed. He didn't like going to new schools. And this one just drove him crazy. Almost all the females he has come across has literally thrown themselves at him. Sometimes he hated having his parents looks. They can be such a hindrance. He glanced around his math class for fourth period. Everyone looked like the living dead, most of the people were asleep. 

  
  


And the teacher actually looked like she was dead. She looked so old, she put Kami to shame. Trunks grimaced at that thought. "Hehe....sorry Kami." he whispered under his breath. "Mr. Briefs, there is no talking when I am talking. For being a delinquent, I want you to go to the principal's office immediately." 

  
  


Trunks just looked at her perplexed. Then shrugged a shoulder, and carelessly flipped his hair back from his face. He swore every female swooned right then and there. He then picked up his things and headed out the door. 

  
  


The minute he got out, he decided he was going to play bad boy and skip the rest of the day. As he was thinking of where to hide out, someone stopped him. He snapped out of his revery and looked at the person. It was a female. She had long dark purple hair that ran down to her waist. She was taller than most females. And she looked really pretty. 

  
  


One of those exotic girls he guessed. She was wearing a devil t-shirt that clung to her rather large breasts, now that he thought about it. 

  
  


"Do you mind staring at my face. Sheesh where ever I go......," she rolled her eyes. "Anyways I'm Reppa, I saw you wander away from miss Pride's class. Snotty as hell ain't she? The poor sap never got married. 'Prolly never was laid either if ya ask me. She needs it, might be a little nicer". 

  
  
  
  


Trunks couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, you've got that right."Trunks replied, his grin becoming wider. Reppa winked at him. 

  
  


"Like I was sayin' I noticed you were playing hooky, me and my friends like to hang around the football field. Since your new and all I'll let you come along. I'm sure Bul won't mind." 

  
  


"I would love to come, was just trying to figure out where to go anyways. Wouldn't mind meeting your friend either. She's got quite a rep if you ask me." 

  
  


"Well I didn't." Reppa winked at him then made a follow me gesture. Trunks then followed her outside to the hiding spot.

  
  
  
  


***meanwhile at the bleachers*****

  
  
  
  


"Aah! Fuck!" Bulma screamed. While skipping to the bleachers, the coach had spotted her. 

* Stupid Bulma, stupid. Why did you suddenly have to get the urge to skip? Oh curse the fates!* 

  
  


When the coach got close enough, he could see the fierce scowl on her face, then she quickly turned around. *She can seem really menacing looking like that.* The coach thought, as he swallowed with a very audible gulp. "Young lady why are you not in class?"he asked to her back. "What are you doing?" he asked again to her back. 

  
  


She was scraping letters into the ground with her foot. "I'm leaving the little green men under the bleachers a message so they can take it to the mother ship," Bulma then gave him a really big cheesy grin. 

  
  


The coach grimaced. *Why do I have to always get the smart asses?* "Come on Bulma, I'm going to take you to the principal's office." 

  
  


"Alright, but I forgot to dot my 'Is'," she then giggled at the look on his face. It looked like he was on the brink of exasperation, and insanity. The coach then grabbed her arm, and preceded to the office. As she was being dragged Bulma turned and looked over her shoulder and got a glimpse of purple hair an lavender hair before moving out of sight.* At least they got away.* Bulma then scowled.* I should have pulled her and her little friend too with me. So much for friend loyalty.* she then smiled brightly, which was so unusual that the coach was startled by it. * She'll just have to owe me later. Hehehe......* and the most evilish look came over her face.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*****************

  
  


Reppa looked again at the guy next to her. He was hot. And he had this bad boy aura about him that was driving her crazy. But she was a great actor, she wasn't letting on. Besides wasn't she going out with.....with....oh god. I need to talk to Bulma. 

  
  


But according to the marks in the dirt, she got caught. * Dammit, her locker always sticks before fourth period, and we always meet here and never get caught. This is a bad omen.* Reppa was so into her musings that she didn't notice the scowl that formed on her face. "Are you alright?" Trunks asked her. She looked like she had swallowed something bad. She looked up from the ground where she was staring and looked at him again. 

  
  


She wondered what he would look like naked. * Curb your hormones girl, if Bulma ever caught you thinking those things she'd tie you up and fry you with french fries. Then eat 'em afterwards.* Bulma hated guys. She never told her why, that's the only secret she kept to herself. And Reppa didn't push. She new she would tell on her own time. Reppa smiled at Trunks. "Yeah I'm fine. Just sorry you couldn't meet Bul, she got caught by coach. She said she would meet me at the mall later after school." 

  
  


Trunks raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how?" 

  
  


Reppa pointed down to the ground where strange markings were. "It says here baka, we made up our own code so we could talk to each other without any one else knowing. All are friends know how to read it. Kinda like our own language. Sweet, ne?" 

  
  


Trunks grinned , and Reppa's heart skipped a beat. "Well what are we to do now?" Trunks asked, he watched the light play one her hair. * She has really beautiful eyes. They're like a cat green, which is really odd with her hair.* 

  
  


"I guess we spend the rest of fourth here. Bulma won't mind." * I hope* She then grinned and started up a conversation on drawing. And they both sat under the bleachers enjoying each others company. Until the bell for fifth rung and they headed back to their classes.

  
  


**** In the Principal's office*****

  
  


* Damn school has something against me I swear. Detention on Saturday. God, can't I get a break?* "Bulma, here's your pass to go to fifth period. And remember that you have to show up for this detention. There is no bailing out on this one. If you don't serve this detention, you could get expelled. Got that?" the schools counselor told me. I nodded. "Yeah got that, right clear now. Can I go now?" "You may leave," her eyes squinted at me," and head strait to class." I waved a careless hand in the air and walked out of the office. I then headed for my locker, which opened this time. * I swear my locker is jinxed. I need to get Reppa to charm it or something* She then pulled out her books and headed to fifth period. * I hope the rest of my day is this exciting* and then preceded on her way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I know, not much to go on. But my story is going to get more excitin'. I'm building it up and developing characters. This takes times and effort. And a lot of spell checking ::giggle:: I think it will start picking up either the next chappy or the fourth. Maybe later, dunno really. And the plot is kinda a secret, that's why there is no summary. I don't want to give it away yet. Well I hope you bear with me yet again. And I also hope your enjoying the story. It's hard to write this stuff. Hope you review. Going now bye!

  
  


Bulma224

  
  


and yes I know there was only one DBZ character that actually showed up. :P


	3. Chapter Three

Welcome to the next chappy! Whoo hoo! I'm actually starting to get the hang of this. It's better typing it then writing it by hand. I think that's where I went wrong before. You get tired faster writing by hand. And bored faster as well. And it takes longer. Well It's easier for some. This story is way better than my first. There is so much a difference in the two, that I was surprised. I really hope I can get a lot of reviews for this story. I never get enough credit. I might draw characters for my story too. I'm actually a great drawer, just need a scanner. Well anyways hope you enjoy this next chapter. I like writing it so far. Going now bye!

  
  
  
  


Just in case disclaimer: I don't own 'em. If I did do you think I would spend my time writing this story? NO! I would be making a movie out of it! Sheesh.........

  
  


* = thinking process (which I admit some people just don't have)

  
  


The Bulma Project: Bulma224

  
  


chapter three.

  
  
  
  


***** the mall *******

  
  


"Aaachhoooo!" and the sneeze landed right on little miss "thang".* Hehehe....perfect aim*. 

  
  


"Eww...gross. Donny can you tell her to keep her germs to herself. Others don't like wearing it." 

  
  


I sneezed again. "Well if somebody hadn't sprayed that nasty smelling perfume, I wouldn't-" sneeze again--" be sneezing." *What a snob.* I rolled my eyes. *And it's really gross sitting next to her in the back seat. With my brother right next to her, trying to neck her without getting caught by her dad.* Eww....talk about nasty.*

  
  


I sighed. This might have been a bad idea. Besides I wasn't having too good of a day, not a bad one either. The usual I guess. Which just made the day all that much worse. *I hate days like this. Wish it could be a little bit more exciting. Hmmmm....I wonder if Reppa will be there.* 

  
  


"Achoo!" "Ok kids, we're at the mall. Time to go. I will be back in two hours time, so be ready," he then quickly sped off in his rusty old cheap car the minute that the doors were slammed. "Bastard nearly ran over my foot!" I screamed at Christy. 

  
  


"Hehe....serves you right for being in the way," she said with a smirk on her face. 

  
  


"Why you littl-" I was cut off before I could do anything by my brother pulling the stupid slut away from me. After taking in a fresh breath of air, I started my own way into the mall. I was supposed to meet Reppa at the Book store at 2:00. I had thirty minutes. * I think I'll stake it out at the food court. Maybe I'll eat something* as I was walking to the food court, I could hear some idiot calling "Mom! Mom!" really loud. But I chose to ignore it and bought my self a Pepsi.

  
  
  
  


****************

  
  


"Mom!" Trunks called out. "Well I guess she didn't hear me. Anyways Reppa, where are we to meet your friend?" 

  
  


"Well that person you were yelling at looked a lot like her, we'll meet her in twenty minutes at the Book store. Are you sure that was your mom?" 

  
  


"It has to be, I know no one else who looks like her. Well except this person we used to know named Marron (Ooooh another character!). But she lives like in another universe, so we don't have to worry about her anymore. And my mom was supposed to get my dad to go shopping with her, knowing her she prolly tricked him into doing it too. Could have been some one else, but it really looked like her." * And the Ki felt like her too. Well except a little different.* Trunks searched the crowd again for a glimpse of what he saw earlier. * No sign. Oh well.* 

  
  


"Well anyways lets head to the Book store already. We can look around before Bul gets there. I can't wait 'til you meet her. She has the weirdest personality ever. It's like she's more than one person," Reppa told Trunks. "You mean like split personalities?" Trunks asked. 

  
  


"Almost, but something different. Anyways lets go ok? I suddenly got a really weird feeling." Trunks followed Reppa's brisk walk to the Book store.

  
  
  
  


***********

  
  


"Woman, I don't know how you tricked me into shopping this time. You'll pay for it later." Vegeta said turning around where he last saw his mate. She was of course not there. *Damn woman can't stay in one place long enough to have a decent conversation. It's like talking to air.* Vegeta began scanning the crowd of people looking for a glimpse of that aqua blue hair. He caught a small portion of hair heading for a place where the aroma of food came from. He started following it. Hoping to catch up to his mate, and get the hell away from these people who were bugging the hell out of him.

  
  


**********

  
  


"Vegeta?" she looked around the store, she had just came from the dressing room and found Vegeta gone. "Well where could he have gone? Well he'll be back, probably got hungry and went for some food." Bulma (yes the real one ::rolls eyes::) shrugged off the uneasy feeling that came over her and continued shopping.

  
  


*********

  
  


Bul had the strangest feeling she was being stalked. Or more like hunted. Then suddenly strong arms surrounded her waist and a face nuzzled into her neck. She stiffened. The guy breathed in deeply then, suddenly she was whisked around really fast to stare up into dark cold looking eyes. Bul's eyes were wide and she looked a little scared. "Your not my mate." he stated in a deep voice that was undoubtedly sexy. 

  
  


A strange feeling came over Bul. And then she realized the man still had his hands around her waste and threw a punch at his face. She hit him so hard that it knocked him out cold and he flew over several people's heads and landed right at the real Bulma's feet. Bulma screeched in surprise, and jumped back before she could get hurt. 

  
  


Vegeta moaned a little and every one was staring at some one across the way. Bulma could only get a glimpse, of jeans and t-shirt with blue hair before she saw the figure scramble away.

"Vegeta, are you aright?" Bulma asked while kneeling down, and nudging Vegeta. 

  
  


Vegeta opened his eyes and stared up at Bulma."Lets leave now." 

  
  


"Alright, Vegeta. But I need to know what happened." 

  
  


"I'll tell you when we get in the car," he grabbed Bulma and pulled her after him. Meanwhile he was looking for some glimpse of the girl who looked and smelled like Bulma, but didn't. But couldn't find any trace. He saw his son standing next to a purple haired girl. He grabbed him as well and told him to follow. 

  
  


"Sorry Reppa, see you tomorrow after school!" he yelled while being dragged away. "What's going on dad?" Trunks asked as he turned to his father. "I'll tell you when we get out of here and we're back home." 

  
  
  
  


********

  
  


Bul was panting by time she got to her house. The minute she got into her room she picked up her phone and decided to call Reppa's cell phone. When she got no one she left a message on the phone telling her to come immediately. 

  
  


She needed to talk to someone. Bul then sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. * Good God! That was the weirdest thing that has happened to me yet. Ok, breath. Yeah that's it.....calm.* When Bulma finally got her breathing under control she flopped back on her bed. * Even though I was a little freaked out. His arms did feel good around my waste. And the weirdest sensation came over me. 

  
  


I wonder what's wrong with me. I've been going through strange urges and weird things since I hit puberty. I must be an alien from outer space or something.* she chuckled at her thoughts. * Yeah, and that guy who unfortunately wrapped his arms around me and got a fat lip is my Prince.* Bulma rolled her eyes. * Things like that just don't happen in real life.* 

  
  


"Bulma dear. It's time for dinner! Since you're here you can help me. By the way.....how did you get home if you didn't come with Donny?" my mom said loudly form the kitchen. Bulma opened her mouth to say that she ran. Then she remembered the mall was at least four miles away. Maybe a half hours walk. How did she get there so fast, even running?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Well what do you think so far? I hope you would review and tell me if I'm doing a pretty good job or not. I would really appreciate it. Anyways, I really hope you like it so far. And I don't know when the next chapter is going to come up, so be patient. Love you all. Ja ne!

  
  


^_^

  
  


Reppa in this story is based upon my friend in real life. A bunch of my other friends and their nicknames will show up in here too. So I hope you enjoy them as well. Bye.

  
  


Bulma224

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter four

Well then I'm assuming that I still haven't gotten any reviews. Looks again....wait I did get some that's right. But not even a flame. Must be that good huh? ::gets cocky:: I'm the best, I'm the best! Three reviews! That's the most I could hope for. Well then it may be a while after this chappy that I update, I kinda forming the first stages of writers block. So again please bear with me. Well going now. Enjoy the story.

  
  


* = thinking

ok a couple of people were confused a little about the two Bulmas so the real Bulma is known as Bulma, and the "other" Bulma is known as Bul or Blu (I got that Idea from fanfic lover, thanx. I think it was an accident how it happened though...::trips over a coffee table::).

  
  


The Bulma Project: Bulma224

  
  


chapter four.

  
  
  
  
  
  


******* Where were you? *******

"Oh, Reppa!" Bul grabs Reppa and starts shaking her by the collar. "Your choking me," Reppa grounded out. Reppa then grabbed Bul by the wrists and pulled her off. "Geez, what's your problem? What did I do?" 

"Why didn't you call me back yesterday! I left a message on your phone!" Bul said getting hysterical. "I left a lot of messages!"

  
  


"My machine is broke! I thought I told you that the other day, you don't have to go all weird and stuff on me over a fuckin' machine! What has gotten into you? What ever you had to say couldn't have been that big that you nearly have to kill me!" Reppa then gave Bulma a glare. "I hope it was life threatening..."

  
  


"I don't know what it was, but it happened at the mall!! It scared the hell out of me! Where were you? I thought we were going to meet there! I didn't see you at all!" Bul took a deep calming breath.

  
  


"Calm down, please. Before you have a heart attack or something. Now start from the beginning. You were at the mall waiting for me, and this guy...?" Reppa asked waving her hands in the air.

  
  


"Well he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, pretty much mauled me." Bul gave a shudder.

  
  


"Is that what your freaking out about? Please that happens all the time here at school." Someone comes up behind Reppa and pinches her butt. A scowl fell over her face. "See what I mean."

  
  


"Ugh! I hate you sometimes! That is not the point! When have you ever seen a guy do anything like that to me, besides there is more. When I got out of the shock of being molested (A/N: I am making vegeta seems such a perve ::giggles like a school girl::) I socked the guy right in the jaw! I mean my god did he fly across the room and over a few people's head. I even have bruises to prove it!" she shows Reppa her hands. "His head was like a rock (A/N: and just as stubborn as one). And then after that I ran home, I was totally freaked out! Something isn't right here and I don't like it. See when I ran home it was like in 5 min. Without realizing I did it until my mom asked me how I got home so fast!" Bulma then grabbed Reppa and shook her again. "Do you get what I am saying."

  
  


Reppa pulled herself form Bul's grasp again. "Ok I get the picture, it was a little weirder than usual. Stop mauling ME ok?" Reppa straightened her shirt back up. "Ok we're going to have to figure our what wrong with you, like I said before I really think you're an alien from outer space." Bul punched Reppa in the arm. "Ow! Alright I get the picture, maybe we can ask my new friend Trunks. You might be developing this thing we were talking about the other day under the bleachers. I think he called it Ki or Chi or something. I'll give him a call, and see what we can do. Now we need to get through the school day with no more problems. Can you handle that?"

  
  


Bul glared at Reppa. "Your such a jerk." Bul then walked away from Reppa in a huff. The rest of the day went surprisingly well.

  
  
  
  
  
  


sorry I had to cut this chappy so short. I couldn't really think all too well. And I am really sorry it took me forever and a day to put it out. I will try and have the next chapter out again soon. Thanx for those who reviewed and I hope that other will follow their example. Please bear with me. Loves ya all bye! ^_^


	5. Chapter five

Thanks again everyone for the reviews, they make me soooo happy! Anyhoo! I'm feeling down right evil. So I am finally going to put a new character in here! And the story might start picking up….hmm….wonder what would happen next? I don't really know myself…the fingers do all the work! Besides that the evil elves are taking over! And the penguins, Oh holly Hell!! They're trying to steal my sanity (truthfully it's a lost 'cause never had any to begin with)!!!! Ok then on with the story!.

  
  
  
  


* = thinking.......and I don't own any DBZ Characters.

  
  
  
  


"Did you locate the species?" The Doctor said while looking down at the man kneeling in front of him. 

  
  


"Yes, Doctor Gero. We have found the female species that Doctor Briefs stole away, she has been adopted by a woman of unknown name. Currently as of right now, she is at school." The man kneeling said.

  
  


"Why hasn't she been brought to me yet? She should be right here kneeling at my feet as well. Why haven't they brought her back?"

  
  


"They have told me that they needed more time, the female was surrounded by others and you did order them to be discreet." The kneeling man said.

  
  


Dr. Gero glared at the kneeling man. (I need to give this poor kneeling bastard a name)" I did, didn't I? Well tell them they have their extended time, but if she isn't here in two days, I will send out the warrior and they will die when he gets a hold of them. Do I make myself clear?"

  
  


"As clear as crystal, sir."

  
  


"Good, now go away I have work to do. Every thing has to be ready when my creation comes back. She'll need to reawaken her dormant powers, and the soul that resides in her." Dr. Gero then saw that the man was still there. He then kicked at the kneeling man, making him skim across the floor with a kind of squeaky noise. "I said leave!"

  
  


The man then bowed then hurriedly left the room. Dr Gero then walked to the door adjoining the two rooms together, his office room, and his sleeping quarters. The office room is a plain room with nothing in it but a chair that Dr. Gero sits in while taking care of business. The walls are completely white and there is no carpet, just a linoleum floor. As he walked he listened to the almost hypnotic sound of his boots hitting the floor. *Soon I will have my revenge against Goku and his friends, then I can have my wish for immortality. And then I will rule the world after destroying the humans. I will then have everything I have ever wanted.* He then walked into his room and you could here a light sinister laughing on the other end.

  
  
  
  


************* Meet me under the bleachers ***************************

  
  
  
  


Reppa listened to the ringing on the other end of the phone. * I wonder when he will decide to pick up! This is very important you know!* A scowl settled over Reppa's face. Her mood was going south. Since Blu almost killed her this morning by choking her, then if anything else, the guy who she was supposed to go to the dance with canceled. Now he's going with some Bimbo named Candy. I mean who names people these names?* after about the sixth ring Trunks picked up. "It's about time, I think I grew a grey hair!"

  
  


"Hehehe...sorry. My dad was having a spaz attack. Something about a girl at the mall."

  
  


Reppa frowned. "A...girl at the mall? She wouldn't happen to have....blue hair now would she?"

  
  


"Yeah. H-How did you know? "

  
  


"I can't say. I need to see you tomorrow, meet me and my friend blu under the bleachers during third period. And don't get caught."

  
  


"Alright, but why do you need me?"

  
  


"I'll answer all your questions when I see you. Bulm-I mean Blu really needs your advice, and ummm....stuff like that. Look I gotta go, bye!" Reppa then quickly hangs up. 

*I wonder what tomorrow is going to bring!*

  
  
  
  
  
  


*********** Meet me under the bleachers.....part two *********************

  
  


Reppa walked up to Bul right before second and tapped her on the shoulder as Bul was going through her locker. Bul turned around suddenly, with a look of paranoia. "Calm down! You're like freakin' out over nothin'!" Reppa exclaimed.

  
  


"I'm sorry, I have just been having weird sensations today. Kinda like someone has been following me." Bulma grabbed Reppa and they started to their classes. Meanwhile Bul kept looking over her shoulder.

  
  


"Would you please stop that..."

"What?" Bul looks at Reppa, "Oh....hehe...sorry."

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you to meet us under the bleachers at third. We're going to try and figure out the bullplop before it goes even more outer space."

  
  


Bul just stared at Reppa. "You know I can't understand you half the time....right under the bleachers it is then. Meet you and your new love toy there and then we'll talk and all that kewl mushy thing. Now I have to go, see ya third period!" Bulma then waved goodbye and sped off second period. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok this is all I am going to write for this chapter....there will be more soon hopefully. It's hard doing all this and work! But I hope you review and tell me how it's going. And if you have anything you want to be put in the story I will consider it. Like maybe a character or something. Anyways gotta go now. Hope you enjoyed!

  
  
  
  
  
  


One by one the penguins steal my sanity.

One by one the penguins steal my sanity.

One by one the penguins steal my sanity............


	6. Chapter Six

Diclaminer: I don't own, so don't sue. I hate you...you suck...I mean...hehe ::sweat drop::....

  
  
  
  


Alright then, I am now on Chapter six, which is neat 'cause I never thought that I would have made it this far. Seriously I don't know where I am going, I do kinda have a plot. I planned out a little of it, but it's not fully reliable. I think I'm babbling. Anyhoo, I hope your enjoying my story, after this chapter I think I'm moving it to another place. It's not a Vegeta and Bulma story. I mean they're in it and all. But it's not about them. So it has to be moved or someone will get on my case......any suggestions where? Oh yeah I just thought of a new story. It sounds really neat in my ears....And it WILL be a Vegeta and Bulma story. It's A/U and seems pretty neat in my mind. If you think I have enough talent to write another story please tell me. I'm just thinking on it as of right now. Do people really read these things? 'doubt it. ^____^ Please Read and Review....I think my story really stinks. It 'prolly does. ::sigh:: I just can't get any satisfaction. ^_~ Adios!

  
  


Dreams are in Italics

thoughts = * 

and penguins are trying to steal our souls.....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*********** Creepy Dream ************

  
  
  
  


"No you mustn't! You can't just sacrifice a soul like that. They are the creation of life! You can't just give a child's soul and sell it into damnation! This is our child why must you do this!" There was sound of soft weeping, as the woman pleaded for her child. The weeping woman grabbed upon the robes of her husband with one hand holding her child, still trying to plead her case. The husband pushed her off of him. 

  
  


"Shut up woman. This child's soul here isn't human or anywhere like ours. It is demon bred, and I am going to put the soul away were no one can touch it. This "child" of ours isn't ours, and you and I now that when you woke upon that field of wild flowers, that when you found out you were carrying a child, it wasn't mine. You and I both know that I can't have children. I am giving it to the priests and having them take care of the damned creature. The priest may be able to give it salvation." 

  
  


The woman's weeping grew louder and courser. There was so much anguish in those tears. The man sadly looked at his wife and cupped her cheek. He wiped at her tears with the pad of his thumb.

  
  


"I am sorry my dear, but it has to be done. This child has enough power alone in it soul to destroy the universe. If it were to come into the wrong hands....." his voice trailed off as he saw the destruction in his mind's eye. " I can't let that happen." He then leaned over and took the baby from the mother's arms. As he picked up the child and looked into its eyes, he saw a pleading look come from the depths of its eyes. As if the child was saying, don't leave me in the night alone and crying.......

  
  
  
  


*****meanwhile******

  
  


Reppa was sitting in class in the back next to Bulma, in one of the classes that they had together. Reppa heard a noise come from Bul and looked over at her to see what was wrong only to find her sleeping and silently crying. The she heard a soft sound come from her lips. It sounded like don't leave me. Reppa raised an eyebrow. *What is her problem? She is having some major issues.* The teacher then brought back Reppa's attention to class.

  
  
  
  


******* back to dream*******

  
  


As the man took the child to the priest he could still hear the anguished crying of his wife, and the look on her face. After he started towards the church, and when he left home the child had started up a ruckus with its loud screams. As if it new that it was going to be put away. When the man finally reached the church he handed the child over to the priest and left. Not glancing back leaving the child to its fate. Once with the priests the child had quieted. The priest holding the child looked into its eyes and saw intelligence look back and a wariness that no child a few weeks born should have. 

  
  


"This child is damned, it should be exorcized and killed immediately. Tell the others to prepare." 

  
  


As the Priests Prepared for the ritual, the priest that was holding the child sat the child upon an altar decorated with dragons and demons. The child wriggled upon the altar, waiting as if it knew. Suddenly the child was surrounded by thirteen priests, and they started chanting in a language long dead, but was used then. Lights started flickering and shadows started to take a form of their own. Demonic voices could be heard chanting as well with the priests, and creatures whispered dark things. Then there was light, a very bright light that seemed to draw away the dark and chase away the whispering demons. It illuminated the whole church, light could be seen from the windows brighter than day. The priests watched as a pure white soul left the body of the child, and they could feel the warmth that comes from the nearness of being close to a soul. Then suddenly the light grew a little dimmer and all could feel anger emanate from this soul of immense power. A voice touched all. All could hear it in their heads that was within a few feet of the church. It whispered horrible things and a curse. That if ever it were to be resurrected, it would reap its revenge upon those that hurt them. Then the light grew brighter and there was a loud explosion and then the light was gone and so was the church and all the priests. Everything around was burnt to a crisp, and there was a light crying coming from a weeping mother.

  
  
  
  


******** strange dream ending ********

  
  
  
  


Bulma awoke to the noise of a ringing bell and everyone talking at once. She wiped her face and around her eyes and looked down confused at her hands wet with tears. She then grabbed her books and headed for the bathroom. Reppa right behind her.

  
  


"Bul are you ok?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well, you were crying in your sleep. It was kinda creepy."

"I think I was dreaming, something about my mother. At least I think it was about my mother. Sheesh, my life is just one strange cookie atop a meat pie."

  
  


Reppa rolled her eyes at Bulma. "And you call me weird. Anyways, lets head out to the bleachers. I want to know what you think of my new friend. He's really kawai and is really smart. I think you'll like him. He kind of reminds me of you. Only your attitudes....no...they're about the same.....aah...forget it. He's hunky though."

  
  


It was Bul's time to roll her eyes. And they headed down to the bleachers.

  
  
  
  


****** those that are watching********

  
  


They watched as the Blue haired one that they were looking for, head off to a secluded area. She was walking with one other person. Now was their chance. they had to take it, or that beast that Gero calls the warrior will be let loose and come after them. Once the warrior comes after you, you're a done deal. 

  
  


"Come Simon, now's our chance to get the goods and go. Before we're dead." Milo put down the binoculars that he was using and climbed out of the tree he was perched in."Are you ready?"

  
  


"As ready as I'll ever be....I just hope she doesn't put up much of a fight. I don't know why Dr. Gero wants her, she doesn't seem like much."

  
  


"Yeah but it's his orders, it's a do or die situation and I chose to live."

  
  


"Alright mate, I see where you're coming from. Lets get going, and be quiet she has friends. We just go in and come out. Shouldn't be too hard I mean they're just kids right?"

  
  


Milo looked at Simon nervously. " I have a bad feeling about this."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I am going to end it right there! 'cause I can't write anymore today....brain freeze. Hehehe....Anyways. I hope your enjoying and they should be another chapter tomorrow. I actually am starting to like this game. Has anyone ever played Chrono Cross? I'm stuck somewhere and don't know what to do....DAmn Game! :: throws a fit:: Ok going to go now before I scare my readers away. Oh and sorry if I make the chapters too short. I sometimes don't have time to write a lot. Bye ^_____~

  
  
  
  
  
  


I will not stare at boobies...

I will not stare at boobies...

I will not stare at boobies...

I will not stare at boobies...

  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Diclemanor: I don't own The DBZ characters that I put into this story. They came and visited on their own. No coercion at all. Nope not the least little bit.....:: hides rope behind back::

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hehe....::evil smirk::.....I know what's going to happen in this chappy...soon you will too. But for now I know more than you do. Ha Ha!! :: reader gives writer a weird look. Writer sweat drops:: well then....Umm like usual I just babble for a little while then say on with the story. I hope you enjoy this chappy it's a little on the humor side I guess, and was fun to write. (I think). Anyways I'm going before I chase away the one or two people who read my story. Hehehe....the warrior is going to show up here in my story.....I think I'm going to draw a pic of what he looks like. ::walks away into the darkness singing David Bowie's dance magic dance off of Labyrinth::

  
  
  
  


::sigh::

Thinking = *

Memories or dreams will be in Italics.

  
  
  
  


********** A bad Case of....Paranoia?************

  
  
  
  
  
  


Blu was feeling a little on the paranoid side. She could swear that there was something watching her. No more like stalking her and it was giving her the jeebies. Blu looked over her shoulder again for the fifth time since leaving for the bleachers. "I feel like I'm being followed Reppa. It's really creepy. It's almost kinda like I could sense it or something. It's coming from over there," She pointed off to the trees, "let's go and meet your friend, before I get attacked or something weird transpires."

  
  


"Hehehe....you're such a freak. You worry too much, and why would someone be stalking you?" Reppa stops walking and looks at Blu with her eyebrow raised. "You didn't do anything to anybody did you? I mean you do lose your temper sometimes......,"Reppa trailed off.

  
  


"I do not!"

  
  


"Yeah right! Just like the time you got mad at my friend Jake, because he made a little mistake of insinuating that you were a lesbian. You got so freaked out you punched him and he was in a coma for a week! You could have handled that situation better. You usually do." Reppa told Blu.

  
  


Blu put on a pouty face, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sometimes I despise you, besides you would have done the same thing if he had "insinuated" that you were a lesbian too," Blu then gave Reppa an evil "I'll get you someday" kinda glare. Reppa smiled in reply and then sped up a little seeing the lavender locks of her friend Trunks. When Reppa sped up almost at a jog, she left Blu out of her vision. Leaving her alone to her fate.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


********** Warrior **********

  
  


She had sensed him. She who was just like him. A specimen of Dr. Gero's antics. Just like him a genetic copy with more than one participant's DNA. She had sensed him, but hadn't really believed he was there. He could hear the young girls conversation. She didn't know about herself. *This could be interesting........I wonder if her soul was stolen too.*

  
  
  
  


***** MMmmmffff!! ******

  
  
  
  
  
  


As Blu was walking and watching Reppa run towards some boy with long Lavender hair and a cut off vest. Blu was grabbed from behind by two pairs of arms, and her mouth muffled with a hand. 

  
  


"Mmmmfff!!" Was her only reply as she try to yell out to her friends. Blu started to flail and kick her arms. *Geeses you would think a friend would notice you were missing!* Blu then sunk her teeth into the hand covering her mouth. The man who was keeping her from yelling out to her friends yelped in surprise and the noise caught the attention of the two standing over at the bleachers. When Blu bit the guy on the hand he had , unfortunately for him, let go of her mouth.

  
  


"Why you little Bastard!!" she then escaped from the arms of the other guy, by a wiggle and a jerk And then she quickly turned around and kicked one guy in the shin really hard, causing him to grab his leg in pain and fall over. Then she punched the other one in the nose making his eyes go cross eyed, and water up. "Ha!" was her reply as she then kicked the guy still standing in the gut and made him fall over on the ground moaning in pain. "Teach you for trying to kidnap me!" She looked at her hand and knuckles, " and I didn't even break a nail."

  
  


Reppa quickly ran up to Blu. "Oh my God!! Are you alright? That was scary!" Reppa said while taking deep breaths. 

  
  


"What are you hyperventilating or something! I'm the one who should have the breathing problems. God you are so pathetic!" Reppa just shrugged it off. 

  
  


Trunks suddenly came up with his jaw hanging down and looking like he was in a slight daze. "I...I.....ummmm......I....You......err....Mom?"

  
  


Reppa gave Trunks a funny look when he said mom. Blu wasn't paying attention at all, she was feeling the weird stalking feeling again and it seemed closer at hand. And trunks looked like he was trying to catch flies.

  
  


"Why would you call Bul mom?" she squinted at Trunks, " are you on something I should know about?"

  
  


Trunks continued to look stupefied, and was just staring at Blu. Which finally caught her attention. She glared at Trunks. "Do you have a staring problem or something. Do I have a booger up my nose?" she snaps her fingers in front of Trunks's face. "Hello, is anybody home?!"

  
  


Trunks continued to just stare at her. And stare.....and stare a little more. Reppa looked like she wanted to smack him. Then Trunks asked a question. "What's your name?"

  
  


Blu gave Reppa a "where did you pick up this creep kinda look". "It's Bulma, nice too meet ya. Umm....can we hurry this up, I have to get away form this place before I freak ou-" she was cut off before she could finish her sentence by one of the guys who tried to grab her earlier. He had came up while everyone was focused on Trunks.

  
  


"Aah! You freak let go of me!" Blu said while being flung up over the back of the guy with the kicked shin. She kicked and flailed her arms all around. Then she was suddenly lifted off of the guy's back and into the arms of Trunks. Bulma sat there stunned for a minute before gaining awareness at the fact that they were floating in the air. "Eeeek!! Put me down you pervert!" and she emphasized pervert with her fist on his shoulder. Which caused him to flinch a little.

  
  


"Wow cool. Would you look at that he can fly,"Reppa said in an awe like voice, before there was this big whooshing noise and out from the trees burst the most handsomest man she has ever seen. He has long black hair that seemed kinda spiked at the top where his bangs rested. His eye were a turquoise blue. He flew straight at Trunks knocking him flat on his rear in the grass, and threw the struggling Blu over his shoulders.

  
  


"Well that was a little too easy, next time Trunks you might want to put up more of a fight." and then he chuckled at the lost and confused expression of Trunks and flew off with a screaming Bulma on his back pounding her fist with every "let me go you Jerk!"

  
  


Trunks just sat tunned on the ground with a Reppa pulling on him saying, "Get up you idiot and go after him!! That's my friend he's spiriting away you moron!!" Reppa gasped as the man with the turquoise eyes came back.

  
  


"I forgot one little thing," he then pointed his hand out at Reppa and Trunks. They're eyes both widened as a light began to gather in his palm. He smirked and let it go, which caused Reppa too screamed and Trunks to flinch. The man flew off with Bulma this time leaving Reppa and Trunks alone. The slowly opened their eyes only to see that they were still alive. The gave each other questioning looks, then a horrible smell reached their nostrils. Trunks recognized the smell of burnt flesh. But to Reppa it was a first and the most horrible smell ever. They both looked behind them to find two blackened corpses where the two guys used to be. Reppa stood up and ran away a few feet and threw up. She then straightened up and looked at Trunks and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

  
  


"What are we going to do? Some weirdos just stole my friend away!" Reppa said on the verge of getting hysterical. 

  
  


Trunks put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, we'll find out the core of this problem. I know just the person to help us. She'll want to know that she has another person running around looking just like her as well. We'll go to my house after school, alright. Just be calm."

  
  


Reppa glared at Trunks. "After school!" she shouted, "don't you think this is important enough to skip school. Besides why should I listen to you, or go to your mom! I'm going to the cops right now. Better yet you take me!" she then jumped into Trunks's arms. Trunks just stood there looking like a lost little puppy. "Well......? I'm waiting."

  
  


"Fine. We'll leave now, but we're not going to the police." With that he took off for Capsule Corps.

  
  
  
  
  
  


BuhWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! o^-^o

What do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. I actually wrote a little longer in this one. Umm....I hope it was good. And if you have any suggestion of a name for the Warrior, feel free to share. I can't think of any good ones. Now remember people, He's tall dark and handsome, has a sexy voice. Ok gotta go now. Bye!! ^ ____^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Heart attacks......Gods revenge for eating his animal friends......

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Make this chapter a longer one than the last one. Put some Bulma and Vegeta action. Explain the soul thing with Gero, have some Blu and "warrior" action. And action as in "action" put some lemony or some lime in it. The people want some things. Umm.......Put another Dbz character in it besides Bulma vegeta and trunks. Like Goten or Gohan, Goku would be nice. Baba should be in later chapters .Baba or some kind of witch

  
  
  
  
  
  


dISclaimER: You know the drill.....

  
  
  
  
  
  


Anyhoo, I'm glad some people are enjoying my story. My friend just told me she loved my story. Which is saying a lot 'cause she's very picky on the fan fiction she reads. This story thing is harder to do than I thought. Anyways this next chapter should be good. Adios then and enjoy!!I don't know if this chapter will be any good, I'm kinda drawing a blank on what to write...so I tried my hardest here. And there might be a lot of OOC'ness...hehe.....

  
  


And sorry this chapter came out so late, I had a really bad case of writers block. And my life has been a little busy.

  
  


Thinking= *

Memories or dreams will be in italics.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


************ "....." ************

  
  
  
  


After being kidnaped, Blu found herself in a dark room. She couldn't see anything around her, not even her hand in front of her face. But she could sense someone was near by.

  
  


"Hellooooo," Blu called out,"Is anybody there? I know your there you stupid Baka! I can hear your breathing." 

  
  


Blu suddenly felt a breath on the back of her neck, she quickly twirled around with her hands in the air trying to feel to see who was there. She met nothing but air. Shivers ran up and down her spine, and she crossed her arms and rubbed at her goose bumps. "Alright this isn't funny you butt freak! What is going on!?" Blu was getting mad, she stomped her foot on the ground in a rage.

  
  


A light chuckle was heard right behind Blu's right ear, a hot breath that sent tingles from her toes to the top of her head. Her breath caught as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against a hard muscular chest. Blu stood there stunned.

  
  


"Now, there's no reason to get all worked up over nothing. You'll get your answers soon enough," he lightly nipped at Blu's ear, causing her to squeak in surprise,"then we're going to have so much fun together." He then chuckled in her ear and let go of Blu. He could hear her breathing hard. He smiled in the darkness. "Until then Mon Ami."

  
  


Blu heard him walk away from her and then a door open and close with a click that seemed to echo in her head. Blu sank to her knees and cupped her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. *What did I do?*

  
  
  
  
  
  


********* Capsule Corps ********

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of a bird chirping gaily outside the window could be heard by all. It was driving a few people crazy. For an example: Vegeta. He sat at the kitchen table meditating with his arms crossed and his eyebrow twitching to every little "tweet" that bird was giving off. He was thinking of taking the consequences of blasting the damned thing when he caught his son's Ki coming towards Capsule Corps at a very fast speed. The bird started tweeting again, almost like it knew it was pissing him off. Vegeta stood up really fast and a Ki flared in his palm. "Die Dammit!!" when he sent his blast at the damned creature Bulma walked in just as his son arrived near the tree scaring it away he ended up blowing up the tree and scaring the daylights out of the person with Trunks. 

  
  


"Vegeta!!"

And..

"OH MY GOD!!"

  
  


Could be heard both at the same time. Vegeta scowled and sat back in the chair in his usual pose, arms crossed and eyebrows almost touching. Trunks walked in with a scared looking female clinging to him. Bulma looked over and noticed her son and crossed her arms and glared at him as he sat the purple haired girl on the couch, she still looked white as a ghost. 

  
  


"Trunks! Why aren't you in school?" Bulma demanded out of her son.

  
  


"Mom this is an emergency, I wouldn't have ditched school if it wasn't. It has something to do with this girl here and her friend. Umm....it's kinda hard to explain."

  
  


"Well you better explain something mister and it better be good or you're grounded." Bulma said. Bulma was then distracted by a low "Oh my goodness!". She looked over at the couch and saw the purple haired girl staring at her like had just came back from the dead. She looked back over at Trunks, and then back again at Reppa. "What is the meaning of this young man? I want answers."

  
  


"Ok mom, first let me introduce you to my friend. Mom this is Reppa," Trunks said while pointing to Reppa,"and Reppa this is my mother, Bulma. She's head of Capsule Corps and the stuff like that."

  
  


Reppa continued to stare at Bulma."You look exactly like her...," Reppa whispered. "I look like who?"

  
  


"Here mom sit down and I'll explain everything.....dad you might want to join in on this too."

  
  


"..."

  
  


"Dad?" Trunks looked over at his dad only to see him staring at a bird that sat on the window sill, and could here him mumbling something like "I'll get you one day you evil rodent". Bulma chuckled at the look on Vegeta's face.

  
  


"He's been having problems with that bird all week, comes by and torments him about the same time everyday. It kinda strange too, he's tried to blast that bird so many times, and yet he's missed every time." As if the bird understood and was bragging it let out a really high pitched "tweet" and hopped around. "Now trunks," Bulma said looking at her son," what were you saying?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


************** Reborn again******

  
  


Blu wiped the tears from her face on the sleeve of her shirt. She was a little scared, but she swallowed her fear and stood up to look around. She used her sense to find a wall and walked close to it, gliding her hands around the wall until she found a light switch. She had been panicked and scared before that she hadn't thought too strait. She thought she had been stuck in a dungeon like room with rats and other things too distraught to notice the plush carpet under her feet. Truthfully she was stuck in a very beautiful room with a big canopy bed covered in satin sheets. Blu walked over to the bed and ran her hands over the sheets and blanket on the end of the bed, the blanket felt like real fur. Blu shivered, even though the rooms temperature was perfect. Blue sat on the bed, finding no other place to sit. She then curled up in the fetal position in the middle of the bed, and cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and then she fell asleep........

  
  


At first all she could feel was nothing but eternity. All around her it was cold and dark, then light and hot. She stayed this way for a while, maybe minutes, hours, days, years, she didn't know how long she had been away from her first body. She grew angry and the air grew cold in her anger, making the others around her shrink away. Then she felt like something was pulling her towards a light, and she could hear voices, ah she could hear again. Her senses were coming back, she could feel herself being pulled into an infant child, the air was cold for her delicate flesh. Her last thought as she was pulled out of the womb and fully transferred into the body of the child, was that she at last would get her revenge.

  
  
  
  


Years later I would watch in the back recesses of the girls mind, I was her subconscious. I would lay awake all the time aware of everything, yet not noticing anything. I would try my hardest to get the girl to remember who she was, I was the soul, her soul that wanted revenge. I grew darker as the years passed by, my soul becoming obsessed with my anger and revenge. I wanted out, so I took control at night when the girl wasn't aware, when she was sleeping, and I studied the Arcane arts, magic. I danced in the devils shadow, and played with the little people. I grew with great power, and the girl was never aware of it. As I grew in strength, my soul started to split into to parts. She was the pure one, never doing anything wrong and always aware of the consequences. I turned the other way, never too pay attention to warning, others soon found out about me, and the priests, the priests recognized my soul, only they noticed the difference. They tied me and the girl down and was going to perform the exorcism again. The girl went willingly, finally aware of the destruction I had put her in her life, sacrificing her own side of my soul and her life if need be, just to get rid of me. And as the priests called down their power they tore us apart, no longer was I with her, no longer was I held down, they had done what I couldn't do no matter how hard I tried. We were two, of one. A gemini affect. I started to collect the enormous power I had learned, given to me by some of the Gods of old, when I saw one of the priest grab a crystal ball, a crystal ball that was perfect, not one scratch or bubble in it at all, I ignored the priest, and laughed out at my freedom, the girl sat motionless on the table they had tied her too, but I did not see her here with me, so she must have survived. Suddenly a whit light flashed through me and I screamed in agony, I then realized the priest I had ignored had cast a binding spell on me, I could feel it's tendrils wrap it's invisible arms around me and pull me toward the crystal held in his hand. I could hear his words pierce me, to the very core of my being.

  
  


"Unholy one of two,

I bind this crystal to you,

Until a lesson is learned,

Here you soul will burn."

  
  
  
  


I was pulled into deep fathomless darkness, a swirling pool of agony consumed me. And everything grew lifeless and I could see things going around but was not really aware of what was coming and going. I had been trapped. I don't know how long I had been trapped in this place, centuries maybe. I had seen protector after protector, come and go. Making sure that I was carefully watched. One day though fate changed, the one who had me, had been killed and I was brought to a woman, pregnant, I could feel the child, strong, it was different from any other body I have ever been in. Suddenly there was a bright light and a loud tinkling sound, like a thousand mirrors breaking into millions of pieces. I was free, and then I was swooped into this child's body. I could hear the man say another binding spell, one that bonded me to him, I was in his control, and I would not awake until he said so, now I sleep, but soon I wake, and then the souls of others I will take.......

  
  


"Awake"

  
  


Blu moaned and scrunched herself smaller. Her body twitched.

  
  


"Awake, I command you."

  
  


Blu suddenly sat up and opened her eyes, and deeply in their depths was her awakened self, hidden for all these years. Blu looked around, and a small evil smile came upon her lips. She climbed up out of bed and walked with a sexy swagger to the man who now controlled her. She circled him, like a vulture circles its prey. She then noticed the other standing off to the side watching her closely. She searched her memories from before she had awaken, this was the guy who kidnaped her, and the one here is the one who had released her from her hell. She came to the front of the man, he had grey hair and a mustache, with the symbol RR on his coat front. She bowed a deep bow.

  
  


"You have called and awakened me master, how may I serve thee?"

  
  


Dr Gero smiled and looked down at the blue haired one who looked exactly like Bulma briefs.

"First, I want us to eat dinner, and then I'll tell you my plans."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That's all for now. I tried to make this chapter a little longer than my other ones....I don't know if it worked or not. I hope you enjoy it so far, I think it's starting to sound kewl....anyways read and review and tell me what you think! ^_~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

Ok people I know I have slowed down in my writing....I'm really sorry about that, but I can't seem to think strait enough to write. Again I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it doesn't seem to be working out too well. Ok, I thank all those who had reviewed and you make me have the courage to write this, it's harder then I thought. Ok gotta go now, I'm getting the Evil eye from a scary person :: gives evil eye back at Leila::.

  
  


Leila A.K.A Luna as me and my friends call her, will appear in the story now. Hope you like this new character, I try my best to make them act to as close to the real person ( I think it's a lost cause though ::sweat drop:: -_-;;). 

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z or any of the characters, but I do own the characters I made up ((well at least I like to think that I own them, they don't seem to want to listen to me)). And the characters that my friends portray are either their own creation or mine. Anyhoo, going now, Adios! ^_~

  
  
  
  


* =thinking

Italics are dreams or memories.

  
  


OH and in case some were wondering ( I should have put this in earlier chaps) Blu sounds just like the color Blue, ok?

  
  
  
  


*************** God-like ************

  
  


Leila woke up suddenly from a deep sleep. Something was not quite right. She could feel it deep within her being, something called to her. * I wonder what's going on. I better ask my Senshi.*

Leila got up from her bed and got dressed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and grabbed her glasses and settled them upon her nose. She pulled her long brownish black locks from her face and neck and tied it up with a scrunchie hair tie that had sailormoon chibis all over it.

  
  


She walked outside into the semi damp air, the sun was taking its time rising. The sky had a purple hue to it, and she could hear the birds singing in their shrill voices. * Thinking on birds, I where that crazy bird Orlando went.* As if conjured up from her thoughts the bird landed in front of her and transformed to the angel appearance that he seemed to like so much.

  
  


Leila beamed a smile at him. "Good morning Orlando, and what have you been up to?" 

  
  


Orlando gave a smile back, and it was like sunlight and a rainbow after a terrible thunder storm. Leila's heart fluttered in her breast. She had always had a crush on this guardian, he was sweet and kind, and had a great sense of humor. She liked the way he looked as well. He had long white silvery hair that sometimes caught blue like lights every now and then. And she loved the way he smelled, like a fresh summer breeze. 

  
  


She snapped out of her revery and asked Orlando again. "So what have you been up to?"

  
  


"I was harassing my usual person, he has such a temper. I just love watching him twitch." Orlando smiled in good humor. Then something akin to sorrow fell over his face. Leila frowned, not liking the unhappy look. "What's the matter Orlando? Did something happen?"

  
  


"Yes something did happen, but I don't think it is any of out concern. While I was sitting on the window sill at the briefs house, I heard something disturbing. I'm not sure that it was what I think it was, but it's a possibility that the soul that your ancestors guarded and lost may have been released."

  
  


"What's going to happen are we going to be able to stop it?" Leila looked at Orlando and saw by the look on his face that it was unlikely. "What are we going to do? Is this the first time that this has happened?"

  
  


Orlando shook his head,"No it has happened once before, a demon had released her the first time and taught her things no mortal should know, the good and the bad. This demon was an ancient demon, he was there when Lucifer fell, and may have been before. Nobody really knows, he wasn't bad, but neither was he good."

  
  


"Why did he free do you know?" Leila asked Orlando,"what happened after she got out?"

  
  


"Some think it was because he was intrigued by her soul, she had such strong anger. Her soul was powerful before the demon, but there was a catch, she had made a pact with mortals after she slayed the demon lord. For it was a mortal that had helped her do it, a female mortal that the demon had loved. The pact was that any who awoke her, may use her power for their own ends, but it only lasts for sixth months. On the sixth month, on the sixth day, at the sixth hour. She will be free, and she will reap havoc on all those who oppose her. She is god-like now, and when she was released the first time she had done some horrible things, but some say that she did those things with sadness on her face others say with glee, nobody knows her true intentions. After a while thought a priest again had imprisoned her in the orb, a pure crystal without flaw. And she had stayed their until eighteen years ago."

  
  


"What happened then?"

  
  


"One of the descendants from the priest's lineage who had the crystal and was protecting it, was slain. We don't know by whom, but we are certain it wasn't for a good purpose."

  
  


"So you think what you heard has something to do with this soul?"

  
  


"Yes"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*************** Dinner Plans ***************

  
  


"What do you call yourself?" Dr. Gero asked the blue haired girl next to him. She was wearing a stunning blue evening dress. Gero was happy that his "creation" had worked out well. Now he was going to get his revenge on Son Goku once and for all.

  
  


"I don't really have a name, you could call me Goddess as once I was called, or what I was named when I was born. It does not matter to me. I have not been here long on earth to think of a name that suits me."

  
  


"So how do you like your new body? It is strong, yes?" Dr. Gero asked while eyeing the nicely formed female body. He was starting to like this young one. (( AN: Ewww....I can't believe I wrote that! .)) Really like her.

  
  


"Blu, you may call me blu."Blu looked at Gero in disgust, she could read his thoughts on his face. *disgusting man, I can't wait 'til I can kill him. Stupid pact with the mortals, should never had let that demon trick me into this.* Blu grabbed her wine glass and took a sip. This was going to be a long night. She sat the glass down,"Yes, this body I happen to inhabit is quite strong. It seems to generate a lot of power on its own. Why is that?"

  
  


Dr. Gero cackled with glee, he was happy to be able to explain his experiments. "You see your body is made up of DNA of all kinds of creatures, I put all the strong ones I collected. I didn't expect you to be so perfect though. Your body does generate energy, it's called Ki. It can be quite a powerful weapon, even stronger than the supernatural powers you use."

  
  


"So this power can make me stronger? How do I use it?"

  
  


"That is why I have the warrior here, his name is Camui. He once used to be a powerful creature such as yourself. He to owes me his allegiance, he will be teaching you fighting techniques. You shall be my most powerful creation, and my enemies downfall."

  
  


"I have been awakened so you may get revenge against an enemy? Who is this person? What is he like?" Blu leaned forward a little in her excitement.

  
  


Dr. Gero looked down her dress at her cleavage. As scowl came over Blu's features. "I'm glad your excited you'll be fighting someone. His name is Son Goku, he is a Saya-jin, a very powerful man. He has friends who are just as powerful as him, their blood and his blood runs through your veins. You can copy any move the do, and of course you have your own powers as well. You destroy Son Goku and his gang and I'll let you free before the sixth month. You have three weeks to learn all you can, you have powers I suggest you use them to you advantage. Starting tomorrow you training begins. So I suggest you get some sleep, it was nice having dinner with you," Gero got up from his chair with a screeching sound agianst the floor,"oh and sweet dreams." 

  
  


As Dr. Gero walked away with his warrior Camui by his side, he didn't see the death glare that Blu was directing at him. If looks could kill he would be dead, as a matter of fact, her looks could kill. He was alive only because he had awakened her and she owed him her service.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*********** a really good question ***********

  
  


"You know Orlando, I was thinking. I don't think that this girl could be the one. Didn't you say that after six months of being let out of the crystal she would get her freedom?"

  
  


Orlando and Leila were walking in the garden of Eden as her grandfather liked to call it. It was a place of beauty and no evil could touch you here, for it was a sacred place. Orlando stopped and turned to Leila, she caught her breath at his beauty too. *He surpasses the garden* 

  
  


"That's a really good question Leila, it would be like that yes, if that was all. If she was just released without a body, she still would have power, but limited. Now with the technology of today, she can be reborn into a clone. Or something like a clone. There are many ways that she could be freed yet entrapped. If she were born into a body she would be dormant until the one who put her there reminds her of her duty. It can be very complicated."

  
  


"So should we go and check out what is going on? Should we talk to these people who seemed to be involved? I think it would be better so we could find out some information just in case, what do you think?" Leila looked at Orlando, and watched as the emotions played over his face, uncertainty, sorrow, and something else she didn't recognize.

  
  


"I think we should go and talk to these people who are involved, but we have nothing to go on, so we still have to wait for the first move."

  
  


"So we are off to Capsule Corps then?"

  
  


"Yes, that's our first road to our journey."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok people that's all I'm writing for this chapter. I hope you like it so far, and I think I did good for this chappy. Specially since I couldn't think of anything to write! I'm sorry it's still short, and I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate it, you give me the courage to go on when you review. Ok gotta go now, thanks and Adios Amigos and Amigas!! ^_~


	10. Chapter Ten

I just found out why I'm having so much trouble typing and writing! I got a Damned evil muse! Ethan! He just comes along and screws up everything, and makes a whole big mess! Damn evil creature! He's also the case of my really bad writers block, just came up and stole away all my good ideas and sold them to someone else! Ugh! I thought writers were suppose to have muses that help, grrr......just wait til I get my hands on him!

  
  
  
  


By now you should know the drill.....Don't own the DBZ, and so on and so forth.

  
  


Thinking= *

Dreams/memories are in Italics.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bah!! I just realized how many typing errors I made in my last chappy! . And I know this is supposed to be a Bulma/Vegeta story, but it's kinda veering of course. But Bulma has really big part! Hehe...::gets nervous:: I think I'm rambling....::quickly walks away::

  
  
  
  
  
  


************* Ha! Teach you to Dodge my attacks! **********

  
  
  
  
  
  


*Sometimes I wonder why I even try and be polite. I swear if that little perve of a man...* Blu scoffs at her own remark of Dr. Gero being a man. *Dammit, why does controlling Ki have to be so difficult!* Blu threw another Ki ball at Kamui, who dodged yet again. 

  
  


* That's it I can't take this anymore!* Blu then started charging up her Ki, while she was doing that she was also chanting an old magic spell. The noise from the Ki charging was masking the almost musical sound of her voice as she chanted. Kamui just looked at Blu with a smirk on his face, he didn't know what was about to hit him. 

  
  


"Sancti, damui O'lecture, domus diablo, stonui teletos......" she chanted.

  
  


*Hehehe....he thinks I'm going to throw a Ki ball at him, and he'll dodge it. Pathetic.* Blu smirked back at Kamui, and then said the final word of her chant. A large light started glowing around Kamui, who didn't seem to notice. Suddenly Kamui's eyes widened and his mouth formed a small little "O", and he fell to the ground with a loud "thunk", not altogether sounding like rock hitting cement. Dr. Gero walked over to Kamui and tapped him with his foot, and then looked up at Blu who was still smirking. Blu crossed her arms, pretty much saying with body language, I dare you to say something so I have a reason to kick your ass.

  
  


Dr. Gero cleared his throat. "Well, that was a good technique Blu. But you know that you're here to learn how to use Ki. And you can't do that by getting all FEMALE and throwing a fit because Kamui keeps dodging your attempts to hit him." Blu raised an eyebrow at Dr. Gero. * I think I want to go back to the old ages. I sure hope that not all the people are like these two idiots.* Blu started walking out of the training room.

  
  


"Where do you think you are going?" Dr. Gero asked to the retreating back of the woman. "Your training is not complete. You have two more days to learn all that needs to be learned....where are you going?!"

  
  


Blu turned around and smirked at Dr. Gero. "I'm going to do what any sane teenager in these days do. I'm going to party...." Blu then stuck her tongue out at Gero and sped off down the hall. There was a loud explosion and a few screams and then silence, Blu had gotten away.

  
  


Suddenly there was a groan from the man laying on the floor. Dr. Gero kicked Kamui and pushed him on his back and looked down at him. " I want you to go and follow her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid and ruins all my plans." Dr. Gero than walked off leaving a grumbling Kamui rubbing his sides.

  
  
  
  
  
  


************ Goten....what are you doing? ********

  
  
  
  


"Goten what are you doing?" Goten flinched, he had been caught again trying to get away. *Yeesh can't even get away from the house without mom smelling trouble*

  
  


"I'm just going to Trunks house…he called and said that he had something important to talk about."

  
  


"I don't remember the phone ringing, but be back before curfew. And if you see you father any time soon tell him he needs to come home, dinner is ready."

  
  


"Alright mom I'll do that then, bye!" and Goten quickly sped out of the house. He stopped a few miles away and took a breather. * Phew! The coast is clear! Now I can go to that party everyone was talking about during the whole week of school. I wonder how retro it is. Did I just say retro, I got to stop hanging around those people* Goten then took off flying towards the party wondering what kind of fun he was in store for.

  
  
  
  


****************** What is going on? ***********

  
  


Goten touched down a few blocks from the party, the place was located a little ways off from any houses so people couldn't complain about the loud music and messing around going on, so no one saw the young man in the dark come to a flying stop and land in some trees.

  
  


At first Goten didn't notice anything wrong, he was too busy lost in his mind wondering what trunks was talking about. *Keep an eye out for another Bulma look a like? Wish he had explained things a whole lot better. I'm suppose to meet him tomorrow, wondering what was so important, he sounded like the world was going to end or something* 

  
  


Goten finally noticed things were not too peachy when he got up to the front door and there wasn't any music or shouting going on. Suddenly the door swung open and Goten's mouth dropped open like someone had just dropped thousand pound rocks into it. The person who swung the door eyes opened wide then a smirk settled on her face. Goten couldn't believe it, she looked just like Trunks's mother Bulma.

  
  


Blu just sat there and watched this new enigma that happened to stop by. She hadn't sensed him coming, not in the way she could sense humans. She could smell them miles away, and feel their life energy all the time. *why is this one different. I wonder why he looked at me in surprise, I think I'll scan his mind to find out* Blu's eyes flashed ice blue white, and she looked deeply into the dark brown ones of the young man standing in front of her. She blinked and took a step back, she had just found out that he was the son of the one she was suppose to destroy, she wasn't ready yet to face any of them. She hadn't even gotten to the full potential of her body. She needed to get away before the kid collected his wits.

  
  


Goten blinked, he could have sworn her eyes had turned and ice blue and it felt like someone had just stuck a fork in his brain and scrambled things around. His head was aching. He looked at the Bulma look a like and saw something akin to panic in her eyes. Something in the back of his mind told him to stop her while he still could, he was about to move and stop her when she threw up her hands and said something. Goten's eyes started getting heavy then he fell right on top of the flustered female.

  
  


Blu was breathing hard, she hadn't felt this panicked and scared since she first met the demon guy. * wonder what he's doing now, I bet everyone thinks he's dead* Blu chuckled. * Now I'm going to have to figure out how to get this lump of meat off of me, my goodness he's heavy* Blu tried to push him off her but only succeeded in putting the weight more fully on her. * Well since I can't get him off of me by pushing I guess I'll have to use my magic* Blu closed her eyes and imagined that the guy was floating in the air above her, she felt a huge weight lifted off of her and she picked herself up off the ground dusted off her jeans and t-shirt. She stared at the young man contemplating what to do with them, when she sensed someone else coming for her. She gently laid the dark haired guy on the ground, after all he was adorable and she didn't want to hurt him too much. And said a quick few words in Latin and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

  
  


Kamui arrived while the smoke was clearing. *Dammit this is the third time that she has evaded me* Kamui heard a groan and stepped back into the shadows away from seeing eyes. A young man sat up and rubbed his head, and as if he could sense Kamui, looked in his direction. Kamui's eyes got big and he almost choked on his saliva, he looked just like Goku. But he looked way too young. Something was wrong here. He saw the boy stand up and shake his head, then the boy floated to the air and flew off. Kamui watched until he couldn't see even a speck. He then stepped out of the shadows and looked around him. * Now where did that ornery female go?*

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok I know this was a short chappy as usual and that I haven't updated my story in like forever! But I was trying! Life just kinda got in the way, and I had no motivation at all, I couldn't think up a decent sentence at all. I'm sorry and the next chapter WILL be up tomorrow or today. I'm shooting for it to be longer too. Gosh I do try! ^_^;;

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter eleven

Whoo hoo! A new chapter! Are you excited? I'm not, I don't think it's really all that good. Bah! I don't care though, I like writing the story. Kinda. Anyhoo, I hope you like it so far and I can't wait to end this damned thing. It won't be anytime soon though, I still have a long way to go. Well I hope you review, and tell me what you still think. I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry I couldn't get these chapters out sooner. Ok gotta go now, my muse is trying to start trouble again.

  
  


::sneaks up behind Ethan and wacks him on the back of the head with a bat and drags him away::

  
  


Ethan: * _ *

  
  
  
  


Bwah! The usual stuff goes here, just like in the other chapters ok? Get over yourself....::walks away::

  
  


Oh sheesh, dreams are in Italics ok?

  
  
  
  


************ Hmm.....I wonder what that is.... **************

  
  
  
  
  
  


Blu has just evading Kamui for the sixteenth time that night. And Kamui wasn't in a good mood when he returned back to Dr. Gero at 3:00 a.m. only to find that Blu was already there. He glared at her, and got a smart ass smirk in return. 

  
  


*Sometimes I just really hate the woman* Kamui glared right back at her, but then lost his fire as he passed out from exhaustion on the floor. Blu let out a snicker. Dr. Gero glared at her and bared his teeth, which just put Blu in a giggling fit. His face was too comical. He was all squinty eyed and the wrinkles didn't help. And his teeth were just too much for her she let out an unlady-like snort and bursted out laughing. Suddenly Blu blinked and sat up straight with a serious look on her face, she did this all in a split second Dr. Gero became so startled that he jumped three feet into the air.

  
  


"What was that I just felt?" she looked pointedly at Gero. "Describe exactly what it was and I might be able to tell you, if you're having female things happening I am a doctor and can instruct you-" 

  
  


"NO, you idiot. I retained the memories I had before. I know I was once named Bulma and lived with a brother, and I even know my best friends name. So I obviously know how to take care of my body. Besides that I've been born before you moron. God, I think the earth should just be destroyed if people on this planet are like you. What I felt was a power that equaled my own! An old demon has awakened. I wonder if it is he who taught me what I know. The bastard never did tell me his name. Gave me some false one. Stupid me, so gullible then." Blue sighed from the memory.

  
  


"You sound almost like you loved him." Dr. Gero supplied. Blu smirked at Gero. "Is that what is sounds like? Ha! No I never loved that beast, I was too busy running from him. When he trained it was a life or death situation. Anyways, enough of this talk. I am tired and need my beauty sleep." she smiled at Gero. "Make sure no one disturbs me, or pay the consequences." 

  
  


Blu then got up from her sitting position and walked away. Leaving a very angry Gero at her behavior and superior attitude. He kicked Kamui in his side. Kamui woke up with a grunt and rolled over on his back and stared up at Gero with dazed eyes. Dr. Gero sneered at Kamui. "You're such a slob Kamui, I don't know why I put up with you. Tomorrow when the girl wakes up, tell her to get close but don't touch the target. She needs to keep her distance. I want her to observe and find all his weaknesses, got it?" 

  
  


"Yes"

  
  


"Good now get out of my site, I have things I need to prepare for." Kamui got up from the floor groggily and walked and half stumbled out.

  
  


****Meanwhile......in Blu's room.*****

  
  


*Hmm...I really wonder what that was. Could the old demon have come back? If so then the world is in for some bigger trouble than with me. Or maybe it was this Goku? I doubt it. I need some sleep. Maybe my dreams will tell me something.*

  
  


Blu then dressed in a flowing night gown, and crawled her way to the middle of the bed and curled into the fetal position. She instantly fell asleep.

  
  


A bright light could be seen as if coming from the end of the tunnel. Blu stepped down the tunnel and into the light. There was a being there with long silver hair standing in the middle of the white room. He looked to be an angel. Blu saw the being and almost stepped back into the tunnel, there standing before her was her master. The angel turned to Blu and smirked.

  
  


"Hello little one." 

"So it was you!" 

"Yes, I decided to let you know that my presence was known. You know what I want don't you?"

"Y-yes. But I don't know where the other one is....she may not have been born-"

  
  


Blu's master raised his hand and cut her off. Blue clamped her lips shut, this was the one creature in the whole universe that actually scared her. He wasn't one to cross.

  
  


"Stop making excuses. I know where she is, and she's connected to your doctor fellow as well. She lives at Capsule Corps, I want you to check it out tomorrow. She will be protected, and this Goku fellow isn't one to cross either. He's more than he seems, so use your head and don't let the other one rile you." 

  
  


"Master, are you afraid of these people?"

"No, I fear nothing."

"Well than I don't fear them either."

  
  


The angel smiled a little smile, and walked up to Blu. He grabbed her chin and tilted it up to his face looking deep into her eyes. He smiled again.

  
  


"What's with the angel look?" Blu asked.

"I am working inside, if you must call me a name it's Orlando." he shifted a little closer to Blu, and she half closed her eyes.

  
  


" It's almost time for you to wake up little one. Remember what I said get close but don't touch yet. There is much at stake here," Orlando then leaned forward and brushed his lips ever so slightly against Blu's, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

  
  


"I will come to you again. Goodnight little one."

  
  
  
  


Blu woke up with a gasp. She was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating. Her master had contacted her. It must be almost time. She would soon be whole again, now all she needed was her other half. Who now lived at Capsule Corps. Blu got up from the bed and found she was covered in sweat, and royally pissed off as well. *Damn that Demon! Always teasing me, he should be castrated!* Blu glanced at the clock and found that it read 6:00 a.m. Blu walked over to her bathroom and decided she needed a shower. *Once me and the other half are connected, the universe will be off balance and doorways to other dimensions and pasts and world will be opened. Chaos will rein, and "Orlando" will get his wish. At least that's the theory, but what if something else happens? Could something go wrong? And I wonder what's in it for me* Blu scoffed at that thought*

  
  


* There's probably nothing in it for me...he thinks he has me under his finger. I knew he would read my mind. Looked all satisfied and everything with what he saw, the fool. I think I am growing out of my fear of him. I'm going to do what he says for now, I want to know where these plans of his are going.* 

  
  


Blu dried herself and left the towel on the floor, then threw everything in her room around making a mess. * Dr. Gero is just going to love this isn't he?* Blu then chuckled out loud. She then got dressed putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She opened the window and climbed out on her balcony, she then gathered up some energy and flew towards the city she had visited last night looking for parties. *Now to find this Capsule Corps*

  
  
  
  
  
  


I know I know!! It's not as long as I said it was. I try really! Ok I will TRY, keyword try, to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I don't think anyone is reading this story anymore anyways. ::sigh:: Just my luck too! Well if you're still reading thanx for you time. And I'll try a little harder too, not making any promises though. ::sigh::

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter twelve

Well this is chapter Twelve now...I guess that's not too bad...even though my chapters are extremely short and stuff. It's really good for me..never thought I would get past the sixth chapter. Anyways...It took me a while to get this chapter out, I had tests and things I had to do. And surprisingly this chapter is long! Isn't that great? Well hope you're enjoying. I got to go now. Bye! ^_^ Oh and if there is some OOCness....sowwy...can't help myself sometimes.

  
  


Insanity...I ate it for breakfast and it never came back out.:: gives constipated look::

  
  
  
  
  
  


:: insert the usual here::

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*****************************

  
  


Blu landed in the middle of a busy highway, causing ( if at all possible) a hundred car pile up. Blu grabbed the nearest person who was shocked into immobility from seeing a person fly, and asked him where Capsule Corps is. He pointed East and she dropped him back on the ground and lifted off again, looking down at the ground for a big domed place. While she was flying she sensed something strong up ahead, a great huge power almost equal to her own. She sped up a little faster, she could see a domed shape getting larger as she flew towards it. * I can't wait, this will be soo much fun!!* and a smirk came over her face as she sped up a little more.

  
  
  
  
  
  


************** 

  
  


Goten Had been looking for his dad for a couple of hours now. *For some reason he's masking his Ki. I can't seem to be able to put my finger on him* Suddenly out of no where Goku appeared, wearing his usual clothes, right in front of Goten, causing him to crash into him, not being able to stop and all. "Dad! Where have you been? I just had the weirdest experience ever and-"

  
  


"Not now Goten, I have to go to Capsule Corps. I think Bulma is in trouble."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I thought I saw Bulma last night at a Party. It seemed like her, only not. I think she put some kind of sleep spell on me or something..." Goku grabbed Goten's arm, and put his finger on his forehead. Before Goten could ask what was going on, they were on Capsule Corps ground. Vegeta was standing outside looking towards the sky.

  
  


"What took you so long Kakkarot?"

"I had a little run in with a problem. Goten, go inside and talk to Trunks, I'm sure he can tell you what's going on." Goten looked at his dad, he had one of those serious faces ( you know the one right before a battle with a really tough bad guy).

"Alright dad."

  
  


Goku looked at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta was still looking up at the sky. "Do you sense that Vegeta? It seems strange, the power keeps jumping."

"Yes, it almost feels like it's not all one person. At times I sense you Kakkarot, then my own, and sometimes frieza. It is all very strange," Vegeta turned and looked at Goku,"what kind of creature can copy people's Ki?"

  
  


Goku looked up at the sky. "I don't know Vegeta, but I think we're about to find out. It'll be here in a couple of seconds," Goku then got into a fighting stance, and Vegeta was still staring at the sky, only now with feet apart and arms crossed.

  
  


From the distance the could see a big Ki streak heading their way, then it suddenly disappeared, as well as the Ki signature. Goku and Vegeta we're looking around for the Creature. When something cleared it's throat. Vegeta looked down, and his eyes widened. There standing before him was an exact replica of Bulma. Yet there was something really different about her.

  
  


"It's the eyes." Goku said never even moving his eyes off of the Bulma look alike, or switching his stance. There was a slight nod from Vegeta. Goku really looked at the younger version of Bulma, he could see that now, and saw that she was hovering above the ground a few inches without a trace of Ki being used. "Either Vegeta, she's really good at hiding her Ki, or she has some other way of staying in the air."

  
  


There was a slight chuckle from the other party. She just smiled at them. And dropped down the last few inches to the ground."It's called Magic, Son Goku." 

  
  


Blu looked at the two Men standing before her. *So this is Goku, and that's the guy in the mall. Hmmm...interesting. So they can fight, eh? These two I'm supposed to be careful about?* Suddenly there was a commotion from behind the two males. And a few people surged out the front door of the building.

  
  


"What's going on dad?" Goten asked his father, and Trunks walked up beside him and crossed his arms in the same stance as his father. Goku saw the Bulma look alike go rigid, and look really tense. Goku glanced behind them and saw that Bulma was standing with a dark haired girl, and a guy who looked like an angel. Goku's eyes narrowed on the Angel. * Something doesn't feel right with that guy*

  
  


Blu had been watching Goku as he saw what had made her tense. *So he is sensitive to Orlando, good maybe there is hope yet.* Blu shifted her feet, causing every ones attention to jump back to her. Blu shuffled her feet a little and got into a fighting stance. She smirked, and licked her lips. "Which one of you wants to dance first?"she asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
  


Goku got out of his fighting stance," Nobody wants to fight you, we just want to know why you chose that form."

  
  


Orlando stood behind Leila, watching the proceedings. *Damn that wench, she never does what I ask her to do. I told her to get close but not touch. Maybe if I can just grab the woman and get away* Orlando looked around him, no one seemed to be paying attention. Leila was standing next to Bulma, who didn't seem to have any reaction to the fact that there was another her standing on the other side of the yard. Then Trunks moved closer to his mom, and ruined his plans. * Dammit* he looked back at the proceedings before him.

  
  


Blu just quirked an eyebrow at him. "How about you oh mighty Prince of the Saijins?" She watched in amusement as she saw several people twitch at her pronouncement," would you like to spar Vegeta?" A deadly glint crossed her face and she shifted a little more in her stance. "If someone doesn't fight me, I'll just have to attack!" At that she ran up to Goku and started a few kicks and punches. Goku dodged every single one and jumped a few feet away from her. She was now over where Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, watching the interlude. Blu then charged at Vegeta, who dodged her attacks without uncrossing his arms. He came to a stop by Goku. Blu jumped back and was still near the other part of the group. She stood up from her fighting stance and smirked. She then winked at Goku and Vegeta and fazed out of sight. There was then a loud explosion and dust everywhere.

  
  


Suddenly there was a mad screech followed by Bulma saying "Hey let me go!" and then total chaos broke out. A very strong wind started blowing around and there was a loud whistling sound obscuring everyone's view and hearing. Even Orlando couldn't make out anything in the mess. Then suddenly everything stopped and there was silence as the dust settled down to the ground. Trunks was on the ground out cold, and Goten was beside him supporting a bruised lip. 

  
  


Goten looked up at his father,"what happened?"

"I don't know Goten, but it doesn't look good."

  
  


Leila got up from the floor where she landed after the wind died down. Orlando was helping her dust off. * I didn't know what that technique was, she has grown strong than I last thought.* Orlando thought to himself.

  
  


Trunks jumped up out of the blue, with a wide eyed look of desperation. "Where's my mother?" And he looked around for her but couldn't see her, he laid back down with a defeated look. "I fought her for hours, and she still beat me. I had been sucked into this vortex like place, I think a big wind picked me up. But she got away, when she defeated me. I failed..."Goten gave Trunks a strange look.

  
  


"Trunks, we've only been in that wind for about five minutes." Goten said as he looked at his watch."Well, according to my watch."

Goku looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was farther away from the spot it was before they were picked up by the wind. "Something isn't right, I think that wind tunnel was some kind of time Vortex."

  
  


Everyone looked at Goku strangely. Trunks whispered in Goten's ear,"when did he get so smart?" and Goten chuckled under his breath.

Leila looked at Goku,"what are we going to do then? We can't just let that person get away with what she's done. And why did she steal Vegeta's mate anyway? It's all really strange to me. I think I need to sit down," with that said she sat on a nearby rock.

  
  


"That technique hasn't been used for over three century's."Everyone shifted to look at Orlando. "It's a very complicated spell, not even the great demon lord could pull that one off. I'm afraid she's taken Bulma back in time, we may never see her again."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I know I said this chapter was going to be longer than usual...but I couldn't wait to get it out. I hope you're enjoying my story so far. I really wish you would READ AND REVIEW. I need REVIEWS people! I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this damned story. Any suggestions and stuff I will keep an open mind. Thanx for reading, ja!


End file.
